This is her Life
by TheRoseShadow21
Summary: "She doesn't need to earn her keep . She belongs here. And eventually , she begins to understand that. Soon , it is as if she has already been here ." A Nagi no Asukara based oneshot.Rated T to be safe.


**A random drabble centered around Nagi no Asukara's episode 14 , specifically the scenes which showed Chisaki's life with Tsumugu and his grandfather. It is from Tsumugu's POV, and so a lot of it is a result of my interpretation. You can consider this as shipping them, but it could just as equally be platonic. Whatever , I hope you like it.**

**Random Note: I can't seem to find a Nagi no Asukara category on Fanfiction , so I am just putting this under Miscellaneous **

**Random Note 2:For those of you who are following my Dangan Ronpa multichapters story , don't worry , I haven't forgotten about it. I wrote this story while on the laptop as the computer was being used .**

That first night , she cries her heart out. Backed up against the wall , directly underneath the window , hunched up with her face in her knees to muffle the sound , she is crying. He can't see her , of course ,as he is standing outside the room they decided could be hers and the door is shut , but he knows her well enough to imagine it.  
He wants to go in, comfort her ,but what would he say? What do you say to the girl who has just lost everything?How do you console a girl whose world and everything she knew about it came crashing down around her while she witnessed it? Where would you find the words appropriate enough to say to the girl who saved your life on top of all that? It is a grief and a pain he cannot begin to comprehend, even with the difficulties he's had in life. In any case , it would be an intrusion of privacy to go in there now. All he can really do is wait. Wait , and keep guard , so that at least she can grieve safely. He realises that she can't possibly know what he is doing , but he won't move from this spot. Not until he can hear the first signs of her calming down.

**…**

That weekend , they go into the city. She has no clothes or anything else to call her own here on the surface , save her school uniform and the contents of her school bag. They spend a day buying clothes and whatever else she may need, sometimes chatting idly, sometimes not. It makes him grin when she forces him to wait outside the shop when she buys underwear , blushing as she does so. It is a sign that she is becoming herself again. When they get home , she sorts everything out in her room , and then cooks for them.

**…**

Slowly , slowly , she begins to adjust. They change their rota of chores so that she can do some too. At first , she tries to do both his and Gramps' chores as well, but neither of them will let her. She doesn't need to earn her keep . She belongs here, and eventually , she begins to understand that.

There are now three individual tables out in the dining room instead of two. A photograph of her is put next to the one of him with his parents. Skirts and dresses appear on the washing line next to their t-shirts and boxer shorts. She takes to decorating, flower arrangements in the living room and dining room , pictures wherever she can put them. She starts to address Gramps as her 'Grandpa' and soon , they have formed a strong grandfather-granddaughter bond. Girlish laughter fills their house.  
With him , she drops all formality. As if they were siblings. A thought which both pleases and disappoints him. Soon , it is like there was always a girl in the house. As if she had been part of his life forever.

In the mornings , he and Gramps still go fishing. She won't join them on the boat. The sea may once have been her home , but now she is fearful to do anything more than watch it from shore. So every morning , she will watch over them from her safe point , waving and waving, her smile always warm. After they finish , she will walk to school with him , and in the evenings , they go home together, sometimes stopping at the Saya Mart for some ice cream or a snack.

**…**

Middle school finishes , and they start high school. She is so proud , that first day , as she goes to show Gramps how she looks in her school uniform . But it is hard. She is the only sea-born person in the school , as all the others are presumably hibernating , but he makes it clear that no questions should be asked , and she soldiers on with a smile , and it gets better. After the initial difficulties , she proves to be popular , making friends relatively easily. Again ,it soon gets to the point where it feels as if his whole life has been like this , with this brave , pretty and undeniably _human_ girl by his side ,even if only in a friendship way.  
They are both coming to terms with what happened-they will never forget it , but they are forging their new lives and recovering. And it seems things can only go up.

Until the day Gramps collapses and has to go into hospital.

**…**

She is hysterical, railing against him as he tries to calm her, trying to reach Gramps as he's wheeled into surgery. She is begging them to not take him away, the words strangled as they come out , but all too clear in their sentiment.

"No! Please, don't take anyone else away from me! Don't take anyone else!"

All of a sudden, she falls against him, weeping, lost . He rests one hand on her head, all of a sudden transported back. He never did stop thinking about the others, but now it hits him harder. What _actually_ happened that day? Why did it all go so out of control? The not knowing, it is killing him.

_Don't take anyone else _

It's killing her too. Somehow, that makes it worse.

**…**

That night , she cries her heart out . Backed up against the wall , directly underneath the window , hunched up with her face in her knees to muffle the sound, just like the first night she came to live with them. And just like that first night , he waits outside helpless.

And it is then he decides what he must do . He will find out what happened that day. What is happening in the sea now. What will happen on the surface. Why any of it is happening in the first place. He will do what he needs to do to find out what happened , and then he can bring them back to her.

But until then , he will wait here , keeping guard , so that at least she can grieve safely. She can't possibly know what he's doing , but he will keep guard until those tears go away and she is able to live again.

**Please leave feedback!**


End file.
